Eternal Sonata Official Website (U.S.)
The Eternal Sonata Official Website (U.S.) is the official website by Namco Bandai Games for Eternal Sonata for U.S. audiences. It was opened around July, 2007, before the game's original U.S. release. It includes a number of features such as game screenshots, downloads, a forum and a music jukebox, though certain features are now defunct. The site is powered in part by Adobe Flash. Sections Game *Overview of features, including PlayStation 3 exclusive features *Story - Basic summary of Eternal Sonata's story *Characters - Descriptions and pictures of each playable character *Enemies - Descriptions and pictures of each of the game's human bosses *Transformations - Description of how certain enemies morph when moving between Light and Darkness, with pictures and video (no longer functional) *Locations - Image gallery of various locations within Eternal Sonata *Photos - A basic description of the Photos mechanic using Beat *Score Pieces - A basic description of the game's Score Piece sidequest *Music - a description of the music in the game composed by Frédéric François Chopin, with brief biographies of Chopin and piano performer Stanislav Bunin Gallery *Videos - Trailer videos for the PlayStation 3 and XBox 360 releases (no longer functional) *Screenshots - Gameplay and cutscene screenshots for both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 *New Character Art - Character art exclusive to the PlayStation 3 release *Concept Art - Concept artwork for Jazz, March and Salsa Downloads *Fan Kit - Fan kits for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases containing backgrounds, box art, logos, character artwork and images, screenshots, wallpapers and a "Read Me" file (Download links no longer function) *Wallpapers - Original wallpapers in three sizes for both the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases *Banners & Sigs - Banner/signature images featuring playable characters *Widget - Downloadable widget that allows one to listen to various themes from the game, watch trailers, view news & announcements and link in to the official site (No longer fully functional) Fans *Developer Q & A - Answers to fan-submitted questions from the development team (Offers option to submit a question, but has not been updated since 2008) *Fan Comments - A selection of fan comments regarding Eternal Sonata submitted to the website *Fan Art - A total of 97 fan artworks submitted through the website News News updates on Eternal Sonata. Has not been updated since October 27, 2008, when it was announced that the PlayStation 3 version received an Editor's Choice award from IGN.com with a score of 8.7. Forums Powered by vBulletin. Remains as an archive, but registration is closed and no posts have been made in any section since November 17, 2011. Newsletter Provides the option to sign up for a newsletter, but is apparently a dead form, as the newsletter is no longer sent. Buy Now Links to the GameStop and EBGames pages for the PlayStation 3 release of Eternal Sonata Submit Fan Art Provides the option to submit fan art, but is apparently another dead form, as fanart is no longer being posted. Product Registration Provides the option to officially register a copy of either the Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 version. The registration form floats the idea of a sequel. Upon completing the form, the player is presented with a set of tips and hints exclusive to their release. External link *[http://eternalsonata.namcobandaigames.com/ Eternal Sonata Namco Bandai U.S. website] Category:Eternal Sonata Websites